The Anten Seven
, Hitoriga, Tobigera, Hamushi, supposedly Shimi, and the two unnamed members.]]The Anten Seven and Outlaw Star are Property of Takehito Ike and Sunrise Studios, all rights reserved. A group of elite assassins serving Hazanko, the Anten Seven are a mysterious group whose skills in the arts of killing and combat are second to none. They are subservient to Hazanko alone, and act as his personal task force, bodyguards, and commanders among the 108 Stars. Five of their number have been named, three have been given significant focus in the story, while two go unnamed and seen only briefly; silent for the entirety of the meeting with Hazanko where most of their number were introduced properly. Members Tobigera A nefarious master of disguise, even when among his fellow members of the Anten Seven, Hazanko, and no one else, Tobigera never shows his face - Opting instead for demonic-looking Noh masks. When on active missions, he uses either some kind of technique or technology to disguise his appearance in a perfect illusion. In combat, Tobigera makes use of quick, evasive techniques and a pair of three-part claws that are kept sheathed up his sleeves to be sprung at any time. Among his techniques is the art of Kami-e (Japanese for "paper drawing"), which causes its user's body to go completely limp in a way that allows it to be displaced by the force of attacks and enable masterful dodging. Quite maniacal and gleeful in combat, Tobigera is prone to making biting insults to throw his opponents off their game, as well as just to sate his own meanspirited nature. He also loathes fellow member of the Anten Seven Hitoriga, whom he views as a despicable backstabber. Hanmyo See here. Hamushi A masterful temptress who lures men to their demise with her sex appeal alone, Hamushi acts as the commander of Hazanko's ship, and is regularly forced to mediate the conflicts that crop up between Tobigera and Hitoriga. Fairly level-headed and practical, she possesses a silvertongued way with words, a perverse beauty that captivates even the strongest of men, and a skill with assassination that would not be suggested by her style of dress nor some of her mannerisms. Always seen carrying a folding fan with a ruff of pink feathers, Hamushi uses this item as an accessory as well as a weapon. Though the specifics are unknown, she has been seen able to use it as a focus for devastating, fiery shockwaves. Hitoriga Among the most obtuse of the Anten Seven, Hitoriga can be extremely rude and insulting within minutes of being a very polite and even-tempered individual. A master of swordplay, he is said to be a traitorous backbiter who should not be trusted by anyone. His tendencies towards possessing an ambiguous allegiance have earned him the ire of fellow member of the Anten Seven Tobigera, and the two regularly exchange insults and threats when in proximity of each other. Wielding a serrated dadao blade, Hitoriga makes use of quick, brutal strikes, and utilizes his powerful defenses to bide his time until he can deliver the most deadly blows. He also cheats in combat frequently and readily. Trivia *The Anten Seven seem to rarely ever gather their complete membership in one place. *In regards to their codenames, the Anten Seven are named after various species of beetles. *"Twilight" Suzuka appears to hold some kind of grudge against Hitoriga. Category:Assassins Category:Organizations